


assemble different drummers, light up the fire

by loudippedincaramel



Series: larry/seb [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, I'm sure there's other tags I'm missing, M/M, Spitroasting, There's no plot, Threesome - M/M/M, don't take me seriously, seriously, sort of, this is just filth and indulging others, this is really just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan has a threesome with Harry and Louis. It's all smut. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assemble different drummers, light up the fire

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all started when me and a few other people were discussing [this](http://harrystyikes.tumblr.com/post/128840338290) manip. Then I got bored and wanted to write some smut so Hazel, Nikkie, Fanny, Gemma and Emily (and probably someone else, I'm sorry) got me to write sebxlouis. Which quickly went down the drain to sebxlouisxharry. Anyhow. That's me justifying myself because I'm ashamed. Yeah.
> 
> Anyhow! Title is from The Death and Resurrection Show by Killing Joke.
> 
> I just finished this and haven't really gone over it but I'm pretty sure there aren't that many mistakes. Just.. please.. .be kind. I was not taking this seriously at all. Enjoy! xx

"Holy shit, Haz! Is that?" Louis grips onto Harry's arm, fingernails digging in. He's not proud of the little squeal that leaves him, trying not to completely lose his shit. "Oh my _god,_ it is!"

"Louis, chill. You're going to kill my arm."

"God he was fucking hot with a metal arm. Do you think he'd actually talk to me?" Louis is bouncing on his toes now, fingers going numb with how tight he's hanging on to Harry.

"Go and ask. I doubt an actor would be upset that you speak to them at an after party."

"Okay, okay, fuck. I can do this. Come with me please?" Louis pouts up at Harry begging him to come with. There's no way he can do this alone.

Harry sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, I'll go with you. Calm your shit."

"He- hello? Hi." Louis stutters out.

Then _he_ turns around. Sweet baby Jesus the man is beautiful. His eyes are bright blue and his hair is gelled just right. Louis wants to rub his face all over Sebastian's jaw line. Fuck.

"Oh hi there. Been wondering if you boys would come on over." He smiles wide, and Louis can feel his dick filling at the sight.

"Of course, we came to say hi, it's your party isn't it? Big fans." How can Harry  be so goddamn cool like this? Harry and Sebastian fucking Stan shake hands. Louis is going to be shaking his hand next, fuck. He wipes the sweat off on his hands and smiles as steadily as he can.

"I’ve watched The Covenant like fifty times. You're so fucking hot." Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit _holy shit_.

Fuck. Louis is never going to live this down. Jesus fucking _christ_ what an idiot.

Sebastians eyes slide from Louis' eyes all the way down and back up again. His smile falls just a little only to slip into a smirk.

"Well, you're pretty fucking hot, too." Sebastian winks at him and leans in, sliding one arm around his waist and pressing their chests together.  

Fuck, he's hugging him, he’s _fucking hugging him,_ ohmygod. Louis imagines his arm to be made of metal instead of flesh and he nearly buckles with a surge of _want._

Louis barely holds back a whimper, cutting it off when he feels Harry slip an arm around his waist, right under Sebastian's.

Louis' brain short circuits. So much. He could have _so much_. If only.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sebastian takes a step back, putting a respectable amount of distance between them. Louis fails at holding back a quiet whine "You two..?" His question drags out.

"Yeah." Harry's arm tightens around Louis but more of a comfort. Harry seems to be taking him in, eyes scoping him out. "But if you really want." He raises his eyebrow, silently challenging.

"Really? Bit presumptuous, no?"

Louis' hands are shaking and it's all he can do to keep his cool. His boyfriend and quite possibly one of the hottest men ever are teasing each other. About a threesome. If Louis were a lesser man, he'd be hyperventilating by now. As it is, he barely keeps his shit together.

"Only if you make it. When are you heading out?" Harry's got his flirting eyes on now. Louis loves  him so much. This is why he's the better half. He doesn't turn into a stumbling blushing mess around pretty boys

***

Ten minutes later, Harry and Louis are in the backseat of a cab, Louis straddling Harry and sucking a bruise into Harry's neck

"I love you so fucking much. I can't believe you did that for me." Harry groans as Louis grinds down in his lap, hands squeezing at Louis' bum.

"Lou, you're gonna come soon if you don't stop." Louis ignores him, grinding down harder and faster, teeth scraping against Harry’s neck. Harry hisses at the bite, pulling Louis back by the hair to snog him properly.

"I need to, baby. Need to or I'm not going to last long for Sebastian _fucking_ Stan, Harry ohmygod." Harry forces Louis’ hips to still, trying to compensate by fucking deep in his mouth with his tongue.

"Wait till we get to the hotel babe, just a couple minutes and I’ll take care of you." Louis whines but seems content enough to just mouth at Harry’s neck and leave little bites.

***

Louis is significantly calmer by the time there's  a knock at the door. He's showered and changed into some soft joggers and a jumper to match.

Louis is so blissed out by the orgasm Harry gave him that his heart only jumps a beat when he sees him.

Sebastian has changed into a pair of jeans and a slightly sheer shirt and the smirk on his face makes louis want to drop to his knees

"We'll make it quick." Sebastian says with eyes raking over Louis. "Rules?"

"It's all for him. Make it good." Harry comes up to his side, cheekily groping Seb's ass. "But anything goes."

"Anything, huh?" Harry barely nods before Sebastian is pulling him in for a kiss with fingers tangled in his hair.

Louis' moan echoes Harry's  as Sebastian pulls on his hair, angling his mouth better to slide his tongue inside. Their hands start grasping at each others clothes, hastily trying to unbutton jeans and shirts at the same time.

Louis starts palming at his dick over his joggers, using the fabric to jerk himself off. Louis squeezes his dick when Harry finally gets Seb's jeans down, revealing smooth skin and a very pretty cock.

Maybe Louis' just biased but Seb's dick is a pretty close second to Harry's. Harry's gaze follows down, mouth setting and eyebrows pinching like he does  when he’s jealous.

"Well, that's just not right." Before anyone can respond Harry drops to his knees and starts sucking at the head of his dick.

Sebastians hands tangle in Harry's hair as he starts fucking Harry's face, eyes slitting and sliding over to Louis.

"You just gonna watch babe or are you going to come over here?"

Louis stumbles over next to Sebastian, tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair as well.

Sebastian pulls Louis in for a kiss and his knees nearly go weak with it. Harry grips at his thigh as Seb wraps an arm around Louis waist. He lets Sebastian explore his mouth, matching each slide of his tongue.

Harry yanks at the fabric around his thighs hard enough that his joggers slide down, his cock springing free.

Louis has to literally grab onto Sebastian's waist, grateful for Harry's arm supporting him to keep from sinking to the floor when Harry wraps his mouth around Louis as well.  He pants into Seb’s mouth nipping at his lips as Harry takes them both in hand and goes back and forth between sucking on their heads and licking down their shafts

Louis manages to pet at Harrys hair as he takes in the sight.  He is literally touching dicks with Sebastian Stan while his boyfriend sucks him off.

Louis will die a happy man.

Harry finally pops off, coming up to give first Sebastian then Louis a long kiss. "Ready babe?"

Louis nods dumbly, letting out a surprised "oof" when Harry pushes him on the bed. Both men work on stripping first Louis and then each other before crawling up on both sides of him.

They waste no time, Sebastian giving him a quick kiss before crawling down the bed to Louis'  hips, squeezing at biting at his ass. Harry gives him a quick kiss, resituating so Louis is staring right as his dick.

Louis starts to mouth at the head of Harry's dick, running his tongue over the crown. He whines, hips stuttering as he feels a wet tongue running over his hole.  

"Shh, shh come in baby, it’s okay." Harry leans his head up from where it's resting on his thigh and gently feeds his cock to him.

Louis relaxes, swallowing him down best he can as tears slip down his cheeks.

"There you go, baby. Let it out. Enjoy yourself."

Harry leans over to grab the lube from where they left it in the table, popping it open and drizzling it over his bum.

Sebastian’s fingers come up to slather the lube all around, pushing in and making Louis nearly choke on Harry. He pushes through it, moaning around Harry as Sebastian fucks two fingers into him, quick and relentless.

His tongue is still licking around Louis, occasionally delving in between his fingers and it’s all Louis can do to keep Harry’s dick in his mouth. All he wants to do is let go and let himself feel, clench at the sheets and push back.

Instead, he makes do with Harry’s hands, tangling their fingers together and sobbing around Harry’s dick in his mouth.

Sebastian uses his free hand to keep Louis’ hips down as he pushes in a third finger, spreading them apart and licking into him.

Harry pushes Louis’ head down further, groaning as his throat muscles contract around him and more tears slip out.

“So, beautiful, Lou. Isn’t he beautiful, Seb?” Sebastian pulls away, crooking his fingers again as he does. Louis pulls off of Harry, resting his face on Harry’s thigh. He looks back at Sebastian, grinning and face wet with spit and lube.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” He grins again, pulling his fingers out to the tips and sliding his pinky right next to him. “You want it, Lou?”

Louis can’t help but nod, wiping his damp cheeks against Harry’s thigh. Harry untangles one of his hands from Louis’ using it instead to card his fingers through his hair as Sebastian pushes all four fingers back in.

Louis wines, nails of his free hand scraping at the sheets and mouthing at the pale skin of Harry’s thigh.

“With or without condoms?” Sebastian asks. Louis’ eyes fly open, that means, he. Louis gulps, the swallow of his throat audible. That means he’s about to get fucked. _Yes._

“With. In the drawer.” Harry nods to the bedside table and Sebastian leans over, awkwardly trying to retrieve them without removing his fingers from Louis’ arse.

Harry turns Louis around to press against him, chest to back, and scoots him up a little. Large hands run over the smooth skin of his hips as Harry pets at him, keeping him distracted while Sebastian rolls on a condom.

Once he’s situated in between Louis’ legs, Sebastian leans over to kiss Harry again, long and deep before treating Louis to the same. He’s got one hand on Louis’ thigh and one on his jaw, thumb running over his cheek as he starts to push in.

Louis breaks free of Sebastian’s mouth, desperately dragging in mouthfuls of air as he tries to get his body to relax.

Finally, Seb is in all the way, hips resting against Louis’ arse as he gives him a second. As much as Louis knows it’s to make him relax, he feels even more overwhelmed.

Sebastian is kissing at his neck, occasionally sucking on his skin as Harry works the other side, one of his hands wrapped loose around Louis’ dick, teasing  him as he slowly jerks him off.

Sebastian pulls out to the tip, thrusting back in and shoving Louis up further onto Harry’s chest. Harry takes that as his cue to be more involved, tightening the hold on Louis’ dick as he works on a bruise on Louis’ neck.

Louis whimpers and moans, fingers scratching at Sebastian’s back as he keeps pounding into him. Harry grabs the lube from off the table, slicking up his fingers.

Louis barely even has time to register what’s happening before Harry is shoving a finger in alongside Sebastian’s dick, fucking into him opposite of the other man.

Louis winces when a second finger joins in, getting used to the stretch as Harry starts pulling at his rim.

“I love you, babe. Tell me to stop if you want.” Harry’s breath is hot on his skin, leaving chills where it’s still damp with spit.

Sebastian pulls his hips up enough for Harry to slide down a little, his dick bumping against Louis’ rim. Seb slows his hips, coming to a complete stop as Harry starts pushing.

Louis screams out as Harry’s hands grip his waist right above Sebastian’s and pushes his cock in, stretching Louis further than he’s ever been before.

“Oh my god!” His voice cuts off into a barely there scream, nails digging into Sebastian’s shoulders as he tries to breathe through it. Both men start rubbing up and down Louis’ sides and chest, peppering him with little kisses as they go.

Finally, Louis is able to breathe a bit without his air getting choked off from the pain, so he tries to move a bit on the men’s laps.

They groan simultaneously as he moves, both of them grasping at where they’re hanging on.

“Fuck, Lou.” Louis is surprised to hear it echoed on both sides, one voice deep and familiar and the other etching itself into his brain to be remembered for a long, _long_ time.

“I’m good.” Louis pants, consciously relaxing his hold on Sebastian’s shoulders, smoothing his palms over the little indents his fingers left. “C’mon, I’m good. Let’s go.”

Sebastian moves first, pulling back far enough that Louis can watch the muscles of his arms work as he supports himself. They start off in slow movements, Sebastian pulling out and Harry only following when the other man is nearly all the way back in.

Soon enough, they’ve got a rhythm going, Louis never empty and hanging on for dear life. More tears are slipping out at the pain slowly turning pleasure combined with how absolutely fucking overwhelming everything has been tonight.

Sebastian reaches down to fist Louis’ cock, stripping him faster than the two men are going. His hips buck up as he tries to chase the feeling, nearly crying out with how _close_ he is.

The men surrounding him are panting heavily, nearly in unison, as they take turns slamming into him. Sebastian pushes Louis back more so he’s laid flat against Harry’s chest and the angle changes in the most delicious way.

Louis screams out again as both men are able to hit his prostate now, dead on and repeatedly. He doesn’t even get more than a second of relief before the knob of one or the other is slamming into his spot, little specks of white dancing behind his eyelids every time he closes them.

“Fuck, yes! Oh my _god_ , faster, please!” They oblige, of course they do, and soon enough Louis feels like he’s free falling, only the combined weight of Harry and Sebastian’s hands keeping him grounded.

Louis nearly chokes in surprise when there’s suddenly a head of curls beside his face. Harry grasps onto Louis’ hips tighter with one hand, the other coming up to grab Seb’s head and drag him into a kiss.

Louis nearly cries out at the sudden spark of pain of Harry thrusting deeply in him before stilling. He can feel the way Harry’s dick is pulsing inside him, warm and wet and fighting for room beside Seb.

“Harry!” Louis gasps, the realization that Harry didn’t put on a condom. His boyfriend pulls back from Sebastian, eyes twinkling with mischief as he turns to Louis. His lips are wet with spit, spit that’s neither of their own and Louis moans, nearly distracted enough not to tease him. _Nearly._

“You said condoms.” Harry chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Louis. He pulls out slowly as their lips mesh together, Louis breathing a sigh of relief as some of the pain dissipates.

“Oops.” Harry noses at Louis’ cheek, pressing little kisses at his jaw. Louis chuckles in return, bumping his forehead against Harry’s.

“Hi.”

Louis is pulled out of their little moment by Sebastian finally picking up speed again, picking up his hips and using the new angle to his advantage.

“You guys,” he pants out, slamming into Louis harder and harder as he talks, “are so fucking hot. And cute.” Sebastian grips onto Louis tighter, smirking at the way that Louis has gone completely speechless, slack jawed and quiet but for the tiny puffs of air escaping his lips.

“I really don’t know if I want to puke or come more. And right now,” Sebastian groans and pulls out, flipping Louis onto all fours before slipping back in, “that is really fucking saying something.”

Louis braces himself on the bed, knuckles white with how hard they’re clenched. Harry’s dick is right in his face, softening slowly and covered in come. He can’t quite help himself, the sight of his boyfriend still covered in come and half hard too much.

Louis leans forward to lick at Harry’s dick, just enough to clean the come off but not enough to be too much. Harry hisses and the wetness, tangling his hands into Louis’ hair and using the blunt of his nails to scratch lightly.

Louis uses him as a point of focus, something to keep him grounded when all he wants to do is completely lose himself in the feeling of one of his greatest idols still slamming into him.

Sebastian falls forward, biting into Louis’ shoulder as he comes, fingers digging into Louis’ hips as stills, come shooting off into the condom.

Louis’ arms give out, falling to rest his head on his forearms as Sebastian pulls out. He wipes his eyes aimlessly, trying to clear off some of the tears still tracked on his face when he’s being turned by his hips again, laid gently on his back.

His hands fly down to intertwine through gelled up strands, pulling lightly as Sebastian takes him down in his mouth again. This time, he just lies there, not enough energy to try and fuck up into the warmth surrounding him.

The bed moves and soon Harry is sliding down beside Sebastian, leaning down to tongue at Louis’ balls. His hand comes up to smear around Louis’ rim, come coating them as Harry slides his fingers back in.

Sebastian starts bobbing his head faster as Harry starts rubbing insistently at Louis’ prostate, both working together to bring Louis to his highest.

Louis’ legs shake as he gets closer and closer, thighs clamping around the men between him. His hips start to jerk and he lets go of Sebastian’s hair to bite at his fist, whimpering and gasping as he starts to feel the tell tale sign of himself about to come.

Just then, Sebastian hollows out his cheeks and Harry presses harder on his spot, keeping his fingers there and rubbing. Harry’s other hand comes up to push down on Louis’ stomach so that he can feel pressure on his prostate from both sides.

Louis screams out, his fist proving itself meaningless as he comes, dick jerking and shooting off into Sebastian’s mouth. He whimpers as he comes, hips jerking and back arching.

Sebastian pulls off with a pop, licking around the head of his dick to get any traces of come off. He sits back, smiling at Louis and rubbing at his thighs. Harry mirrors his position best he can, rubbing up and down Louis’ calves and thumbing behind his knee.

“So, what d’ya say, Lou. Did I live up to your expectations?” Sebastian’s smiling sweetly at him now, continuing to rub soothing patterns on his legs.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. Would do again.”

“Hey, now. Don’t get to too cocky about that.” Louis looks over to see Harry pouting, quickly ruined by the effect of him breaking out into a smile.

“Glad to know I can make you speechless even after you’ve seen me naked. Least intimidating sight ever, I’ll tell ya.” Louis kicks half heartedly at Seb, a smile breaking out in an instant. He goes to sit up, wincing slightly at the pain in his arse and the soreness of his muscles.

“What do _you_ say to getting clean? And then some food. You guys are both fucking rough on a man.”

The three of them chuckle as Sebastian stands up to get a room service menu. Harry starts to stand as well, presumably to run a bath, but Louis reaches out to stop him.

“Hey, thanks, Haz. You really didn’t have to do that for me.” Harry smiles and leans down, placing a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Course I didn’t. But who says it was all for you?” With that Harry winks and pulls away from Louis, ignoring the indignation and  starting a bath.

All for him, his ass. Harry’s just lucky Louis is in the mood for some cuddles tonight. Sebastian or not Sebastian, Louis isn’t going to take that kind of cheek laying down. Or, well, something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> well anyhow. that was fun. come [yell at me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) for this being the shit I end up posting after months of nothing. If it's any consolation at all, I am working on a different story right now as well. yeah.  
> xx


End file.
